


Carly's Song

by Crimsonzord86



Category: Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonzord86/pseuds/Crimsonzord86
Summary: Hate comes in so many forms, but so does love.





	1. Points of Authority

The sign-up sheet for football tryouts had been up almost a week, and Tommy Oliver had been thinking about it off and on. But today Tommy decided was the day he finally stops thinking about it, Tommy picked up the pen writing his name on an available line. “You’re joining the football team?” he heard from behind him he placed the pen back in its cradle on the clipboard and walked back towards the boy in the green bandanna. “I’m going to try out, who knows what it could lead to?” Tommy said receiving an unsure look from his friend Adam Park. “I don’t know about this Tommy, Ryan Holder is one of the biggest assholes in school and he’s captain of the team.” Tommy shook his head as he started walking towards the lunch room catching up to the rest of his friends as he said to Adam. “I’m not worried about him, Coach Clemens gets to choose me if I’m good not Ryan.”

Ryan Bryce Holder liked his way with everything and did what it took to keep it that way, he and his best friend Bart Hensley were sitting by one of the windows talking. Bart glanced over at the board that held the sign up sheet for tryouts. “Hey Ry, check this out, Tommy Oliver’s signing up,” Bart said and gave a laugh. Ryan looked over his shoulder and felt and anger beginning to form, Ryan’s girlfriend Trisha Montgomery lightly scratched his back and said: “Don’t worry about him baby, like he could ever make it.” Ryan chuckled at her words as he said: “Ah I’ll give the little pretty boy a chance, who knows little Bruce Lee might actually give me some good competition.”

Tommy had dedicated himself since the day he signed up practicing at every turn, running every morning, backyard football game with his family and friends every chance he got. The extra work had Tommy often falling to sleep at night before he could finish homework. But tryouts were finally here and Tommy couldn’t decide how to feel, nervous or excited. Ryan spotted him in the lunch room and walked over to his table with Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Kat. “Tommy? It is Tommy isn’t it?” Ryan asked faking his interest and curiosity in his possible teammate. Tommy nodded somewhat curious as to why Ryan was talking to him as he responded “I saw your name on the tryout list, I wanted to wish you good luck because I got a glimpse of the track Coach was setting up for you and the other crew for today. Hope you’re up for a challenge.” Tommy chuckled and said, “Thanks, I’ve been getting ready for this so all I can do is my best.” Ryan gave a laugh “Alright, I’ll be watching you out there, and again. Good Luck.” he said giving a wave as he walked away.

The rest of school couldn’t have gone by any faster when the final bell rang, Tommy said good-by to his friends for now and headed to the gym and locker room to change. Preparing for his turn Tommy spied Ryan watching him from the side and gave him a nod. After running his best even Tommy had ever seen passing all four of courses with ease Tommy sat with the group of about 14 other boys. He was just finishing his bottle of water when the coach announced they would have the list up for who made the team in a few days. The group started to disband when Coach Samuel Clemens stopped Tommy and said: “Mr. Oliver, I don’t want you to be upset if you don’t see your name on the list.” Tommy didn’t like where this was going as he listened “I have a spot for a running back open, and with the way I watched you play today, that will be the best spot for you. Welcome to the team, Mr. Oliver.” Ryan quickly intervened “Now coach hold on a second we have a whole list of guys to review, let's not jump so soon.” He said as the coach waved him off and stated: “Boys the last time I saw talent like this was when I coached Charles Steel in 1973!”

Seeing a defeat in sight Ryan huffed and extended his hand and said: “He’s right, Welcome to the team Tommy.” Tommy smiled taking his hand receiving a firm handshake from his new team members. Ryan excused himself walking back to the gym, and back to the locker room he looked at the mirror before punching it shattering it to pieces, cutting his knuckles and hand deeply. Tommy heard the sound of shattering from the locker room. “Ryan? Are you OK?” Tommy asked surprised when the older boy stood over him and said: “Stay the fuck away from me.”


	2. Suffering

Ryan’s worst nightmare, not only was Tommy talented at his position, he was getting better. He stormed in the locker room, grateful he was mostly alone. Ryan sat on the bench trying to think, he needed Tommy off his team, how was going to be the big kahuna in his plan. In the silence he could hear water running in the distance, he quietly slipped into showers finding Tommy alone, his mind began to turn as he stripped away his clothes and grabbed a towel. Tommy let the hot water rain down on him, after the machine empire’s recent battles, football practice, 4 major tests, and working at the youth center, Tommy had to admit the week had taken its toll on him.

“Hey” Tommy hears turning his head seeing Ryan entering the stall next to him, Tommy gave a smirk and said “Hey Ryan” Ryan hung his towel over the wall between them and turn the water on stepping back to let it warm up he said. “You know you look great out there in practice today. You’ve really been devoting yourself to playing and it is really beginning to show.” Tommy chuckled as he said “Thanks” unaware Ryan had moved over to his shower stall. Tommy feels a gentle touch to his hip and turns to find Ryan standing in front of him as he says. “Actually you’re beautiful to watch when you play.” Something feeling out of place with Ryan’s last sentence Tommy says “Ryan, what are you doing?” Ryan reaches out tenderly stroking Tommy’s cheek, without word Ryan pulls him into a kiss. Tommy shoves him away and shouts “I’m not gay Ryan!”

“Isn’t that why you joined the football team? I’ve seen the looks you give me Tommy, you want a piece of my ass.” Ryan said inching closer trapping Tommy in his shower stall. The shocking realization hit Tommy fast as he said: “Ryan, no I don’t!” Ryan moving closer, Tommy tried to shove past Ryan only to be taken by the neck and slammed hard into the shower room wall.

“Don’t lie to me you little queer, I know you want me and your going to fucking take me!” Ryan sneered lifting one of Tommy’s legs aligning himself with Tommy, ignoring the younger boy trying to fight his way out of Ryan’s grasp, Ryan thrust fully inside Tommy. Tommy let out an agonized scream when Ryan backhanded him hard and yelled “Shut up! This is what you get for coming in on someone else ground.” Ryan pulled out just enough to shove back in, Tommy letting go of a sharper scream at the searing pain worse than before, something in his body had just ripped into and the intense pain had made Tommy cry. Ryan punched Tommy in the face as he said: “I told you to shut the fuck up!”

After what felt like an eternity Ryan pulled out and grabbed Tommy’s other leg making him fall to the hard tile floor. Tommy cried out as his already pain soaked body was subjected to another jar. Ryan kicked Tommy in his face and took him by the hair and said: “If you want this to happen again, stay on the team, if not you better fucking quit whore.” Tommy wouldn’t speak but only nodded as his head was slammed hard onto the tile floor, Ryan slammed Tommy’s head again and left. Tommy curled into the corner of his stall trying to process everything that had just happened and why.

Adam looked his watch, it was almost 6:30 and he hadn’t seen or heard from Tommy since English Lit and two o'clock at school. Tommy had promised Adam they would go over some to the calculus homework, Adam had a bad feeling beginning to form when he remember today was one of Tommy’s football practice days. Adam picked up his keys to the green mustang his parents had gotten him for Christmas, driving out to the high school. Adam walked into the gym calling out for Tommy, something kept pulling Adam towards the boys' locker room. Adam the sound of water sent Adam to the showers when something on the floor, caught Adam’s eye and he started over when all of the day's thoughts came flying through his mind, by now Adam was in a full on run.

A person was sitting on the floor curled up against the wall, Adam reached in the shower stall turning off the water getting a little wet in the process, he grabbed the towel hanging on the parish separating the two showers. He wiped some of the water off of himself and carefully approached the figure, he reached out gently touching the person's arm watching them flinch at the touch and whimper lightly “Go away please.” Adam felt sick when he recognized the voice. “Tommy?! It’s Adam, Oh my god what happened?”

Tommy wouldn’t answer and began to sob, Adam carefully pulled away one of Tommy’s arms revealing the left side of his face badly bruised, and the eye was swollen almost shut. “Jesus,” Adam said he looked down where Tommy sat seeing blood and something else. “Tommy, who did this to you?” Adam asked Tommy just sat there crying. Adam in a cross between anger and heartbreak knelt down to Tommy slipping his arms around him pulling Tommy into his chest he softly hushed him.

After a few minutes, Adam took the towel he had dried himself with wrapping it around Tommy and scooped him up carrying Tommy to his car. Adam drove back home and hunted for the spare key to the garage apartment he would take Tommy to in a few moments. With the door open he picked Tommy up from his car and carried him up the stairs and lay him on the bed. “I’m going to hunt for some clothes for you just stay here OK?” Tommy nodded as Adam left, returning after about five minutes. Adam walked into the small bathroom taking a wash cloth and wetting it. Adam walked back over to the bed carefully wiping Tommy’s face cleaning the blood from his eyebrow and busted lip.

“I’m going to try and clean up some of the blood in the back OK?” Tommy whimpered as the cloth grazed his over a sensitive wound. His mind flying back to Ryan’s action Tommy started to cry again. Adam had just finished the inside of Tommy’s legs when he heard Tommy crying softly. He didn’t have to ask why he was sure he knew what had happened, Tommy had been raped, and if he was right it was Ryan Holder.

 


	3. Someone Else Price

Tommy bolted up straight in his bed, regretting the action as soon as it was done, a sharp stomach pain seared through him. Tommy growled as he lay back down curling in as he waited for it to quit. “Tommy? Honey are you up?” He heard through his bedroom door. With a calming breath he said “Yeah Mom, I’ll be down in a minute.” Tommy had hoped he had masked the fact something was wrong as he urged himself to sit up.

The stomach pains had started about three weeks after what happened with Ryan and had been going on for almost a month, right around the same time as his nightmares. The nightmares consisted of Ryan attacking Tommy and attempting to rape him again, but Tommy always woke up before that would happen. From the research Tommy had done on rape, the nightmares were normal, so were flash backs from innocent touches to his body from his family or friends. Tommy climbed out of bed and headed down stairs stopping midway to give another pain going through his stomach time to pass. Tommy finally finished his trek down the stairs finding his parents sitting at the table each enjoying in a section of the news paper.

“Morning!” Tommy said opening one of the cabinets looking for some breakfast when his father James asked “Sleep well boy?” Tommy was about to answer when one of his sharpest stomach pains seared through him a cry escaping his lips as he doubled over. “Thomas?!” His mother Melinda exclaimed as she and James raced over. “I’m ok, I’m ok” Tommy said hoping the would by it. “Like hell you are, ever since you had those fights with that Holder boy you’ve had these pains, your going to a doctor Tommy. No excuses!” Melinda exclaimed as James helped him up and to the table as Melinda picked up the phone dialing the number.

Tommy sat in the waiting room at the doctors office not quite sure how to feel about this. Sure he was curious as to what was going on with him but what if it had something to do with what happened with Ryan? That idea actually scared Tommy he felt his stomach turn when he heard his name and got up. He followed a red headed nurse name Sarah into the room he would be in as they made small talk. Sarah took Tommy’s temperature and checked his blood pressure, both normal and asked what was he thought was wrong. “I’m not very sure, I have these pains in my stomach every morning that feel like someone’s cut me open and my insides are trying to fall out.” Sarah nodded making a note and asked “Have you had any nausea?” Tommy shook his head answering “I got sick every morning for about three days but that was over a week ago and it hasn’t come back.” Sarah nodded making another note.

“Dr. Klein with be with you shortly.” Sarah said closing the clipboard and stepping out placing the clip board in the door leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts. If something come up he would have to tell everyone what happened with Ryan, Tommy disliked that thought as much as the thought of something happening from the night he was raped. His nerves were starting to form making him feel sick again. ‘Stop freaking out Oliver, there could be nothing wrong with you at all’ He thought to himself taking a deep breath and letting it go as the door opened.

“Tommy, how are you?” Dr. Elizabeth Klein asked, Dr. Klein was a woman about the age of 38 with graying brown hair, a kind smile, and adorable petite stature. “Hoping to find out what these stomach pains are.” was all he could say with out making his nerves flare back up. “Are they consistent?” She asked looking over her glasses, Tommy shook his head as Dr. Klein asked her next question “Have they gotten worse over time?” Tommy sighed and answered “Not really worse but the vary from level to level, I could have one that I can barely feel the next could feel like I’ve been stabbed.” Dr. Klein nodded and asked “Have you seen any blood when you go to the bathroom?” Tommy shook his head listening to her. “Sounds like either an on coming kidney infection or you could have kidney stones, lets get a urine sample out of you to get a better look. You know the drill.” She said reaching in to a cabinet and handing Tommy a small cup.

Tommy had given Dr. Klein had taken his cup over 30 minutes when she returned and asked. “Mr Oliver have you ever heard of Zoriha’s Disorder?” Tommy looked at her strangely as she continued. “Some medications made in the 60’s and 70’s use a compound called Zorihadol, if a woman took it when she was pregnant or got pregnant with in six months of stopping the medication containing it, it would cause a genetic mutation in a male coded fetus to allow him to have both male and female sexual organs. Think of it as a form of Hermaphroditism Usually with Hermaphroditism only part of the organ is formed or one half of the organ and most of the time it doesn’t work. Zoriha’s Disorder both are fully formed and both work.” Tommy stayed silent as she asked “Have you had any sexual activity?” Tommy felt like his throat had just swollen shut, keeping him from breathing or speaking. 

The scared look on Tommy face made Dr. Klein ask “Was it against your will Tommy?” Tommy nodded and swallowed hard asking “What is it?” Dr Klein gave a heavy sigh and said “You’re Pregnant.” Tommy looked up, his voice small as he asked “What?!” Tommy felt tears stinging his eyes and buried his head in his hands. “I’ll need to do an ultra sound, so follow me.” Dr. Klein said as Tommy looked up, he gave a nod and followed her to another room. In it was a table and an ultra sound machine, Tommy followed her instructions of unbuttoning his jeans and lying down. Tommy watched the screen come to life his breath stolen from the sight of the still forming baby nestled in his body. “I would say you’re around 9 weeks Mr. Oliver. Would you like a copy of the picture?” Tommy only nodded and looked away. With his prescription and the print out Tommy left the office in some what of a panic.

Adam was alone for a few hours and was just getting comfortable on the couch when there was a knock on the door “Damn it” he said getting up answering the door surprised to Tommy on the other side, the tear stained face had Adam worried when Tommy asked “Are you by your self or can we go somewhere?” “No I’m alone come on and tell me whats wrong.” Adam said moving aside letting Tommy pass, once the door was closed Adam walked over to the couch where Tommy sat to Adam surprise his friend was crying. “Tommy? What?” Adam started when he saw a picture lying on the coffee table, Adam picked it up realizing it was an ultra sound picture in the top hand corner Tommy’s name. “Oh dear god. Tommy” was all he could say when he lay the picture back down taking his friend in his arms softly hushing him. “What am I going to do?” Tommy asked, Adam hushing him saying “What ever you do, I’ll help you ok?” Adam knew the words seemed empty but what else could he say or for that matter what else could he do?


	4. Crash And burn

Almost three hours after Tommy came to his house, after he had seen the ultrasound picture, Adam was still it bit amazed at the fact his closest friend, a guy, was pregnant. Tommy held the picture in his hand making out the tiny arms and legs and forming hands and feet. “How am I going to explain this to my parents?” Tommy said tossing the picture back on the coffee table where he set it after he came in. “Do they know about what happened with Ryan?” Adam asked watching Tommy shake his head, and he said: “You’ll have to tell them, I know that’s not the most comforting thing to think about but what other choice do you have?”

Tommy sighed as he said, “I could just get rid of it, I hardly know Ryan but I know he won’t help me take care of it.” Adam cringed at the thought and said “I would help you, so would Kat and Tanya. Rocky would too, he’s great with kids, so is Billy.” Tommy sighed “I know, I just . . . this is just all so much at one time.” Adam nodded resting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. “It’s difficult I’m sure, you would have to have consent from them before you could have an abortion, so they would still have to find out about Ryan anyways.” Tommy groaned as he rested against the couch, Adam was right.

“I’ll have to give up my position on the team. I need to start thinking about who to hand it over to.” Tommy said immediately thinking of the boy sitting next to him as Adam responded: “Maybe you won’t have to, maybe you could just have someone go out for you on battles and you could stay back and help Billy at the Command Center.” Tommy sighed glancing back at the ultrasound picture on the table. “Maybe, I hope Zordon would agree to that.” Adam nodded as he said, “I think he may already know something, He wouldn’t call you unless it was a major battle and Rocky would lead us to others for a few days after. . .” Tommy chuckled at Adam’s consideration for not saying the word ‘Rape’.

“I should get everyone together to tell them about this, think we should meet at the park?” Tommy asked as Adam shook his head saying “I’ll call and tell them to come here less chance anyone from school hearing and starting rumors.” Tommy cursed and said, “I’ll have to tell Ryan, He’s not going to believe me.” Adam sighed and said, “So what if he doesn’t, if he doesn’t want to step up and be a man then to hell with him Tommy.” Tommy looked at Adam curious, there was a fire in Adam’s eyes Tommy hadn’t noticed before as Adam got up and picked up the phone.

It wasn’t long before the six sat together in the living room, Tommy trying to fight his nerves worse than before, he half considered just flipping the ultrasound picture face up and just walking out to let the rest of them figure out what they were doing here. But that would only lead to more questions, Tommy felt a tender touch on his shoulder from Adam, Tommy took a deep breath and let it go and said. “Guys, I’m going to have to step down soon as Red Ranger.” Tommy was met with four curious looks. He took another deep breath and flipped over the picture flicking it to the middle of the table and said with a knot forming in his throat “Because I’m Pregnant.”

“How?” Rocky asked as Tanya was the first to pick up the picture. This was going to be the difficult part, Tommy breathed and said “Remember the bruises I said I got from a fight with Ryan Holder? They weren’t from a fight, it was from where he raped me.” Tommy watched anger take hold of Rocky when Billy asked: “You were born with Zoriha’s Disorder?” Tommy looked at him curiously about to ask him how he knew when Billy beat him to the punch. “I was born with it too.” Tommy was actually grateful someone else knew about this and knowing Billy he probably knew more. “So how does the disorder work?” Kat asked looking at the picture of Tommy’s baby.

“It’s a compound called Zorihadol, it was used in a few medications and caused genetic mutations to a male fetus of a woman who was taking the medication when she was pregnant or got pregnant a few months after she stopped using it. The mutation caused a male fetus to form female organs that would in the teens begin working. Zoriha’s is hard to diagnose unless you like Tommy get pregnant or if like me and had cysts rupture, no one would know you have it.”

“But Tommy doesn’t have a vagina, so how did he get pregnant?” Rocky said looking at Billy, as Kat passes the picture over to him. “No, he does it’s just not physically visible, it’s hidden in the anal cavity. And unless you’re mounted the right way during sex you won’t find it either.” Rocky looked over at Tommy as he said: “I’m sorry about Ryan, Adam and I can throw him off a bridge with cinder blocks tied to his feet if that would make you feel better?” Tommy giggled as Adam smiled as Kat stated, “Since when did this become the Sopranos!?” That made Tommy laugh and to Adam that was music. “It's good to hear you laugh Tommy,” He said softly Tommy glanced back at him with a smile when Tanya asked “How far are you?”

“The doctor said around nine weeks.” Tommy said as he gave a sigh adding “My two problems now are going to be telling my parents and telling Ryan.” Billy nodded saying “You know if you need help for anything, we’re here, we all are.” Tommy gave a nod “Thank you” he responded when Tanya said, “It’s a little bit exciting to know there’s going to be a baby among us soon.” Kat nodded when Tommy got up and picked up the picture on the table “I have to go talk to my parents wish me luck.” Adam let him out and followed him when he grabbed Tommy by the hand.

“There’s the apartment over the garage, I bought it off my dad as a place for us to hang out and talk without worrying about them hearing any kind of ranger business. If anything happens with your parents, It’s yours, I’ll have to tell my parents about the baby but I don’t think they’ll mind.” Tommy turned to him giving a smile, He pulled Adam into a hug as he said: “Thank you, for everything you’ve done Adam.” Adam smiled as Tommy let go opening the door to his car and sitting down and gave a sigh as he said: “This isn’t going to go well, I know it's not.” Adam shook his head. “Don’t think on the bad Tommy, just think about you and what’s the best for you and the baby.” Adam said Tommy giving him a smile, and saying “I’ll let you know how things go.” Adam nodded patting the hood of the car as Tommy drove off.

“Thomas Michael Oliver where have you been?” Melinda exclaimed at the sight of her son well past the time she thought he should have been home. “It’s a very long story mom, I’m not really sure I know how to tell you what's happened,” Tommy said as he sat down on the couch. “Well get to telling it and this better be good,” she said looking at him. “Those bruises from a while back, on my face and legs weren’t from a fight with Ryan Holder mom. There from where he beat me up and he um.. he raped me.” Melinda rolled her eyes and said, “Why are you telling us about this now?” Tommy swallowed hard “Because I’m pregnant,” He said receiving a hard slap in the head. “Your full of shit now tell us what you were doing. Are you screwing around with someone? cause if some bitch winds up pregnant then your out of here!” James said.

“I am telling the truth, How come neither of you told me I have Zoriha’s Disorder?” Tommy asked the two froze at the question. “How do you know about that?” James asked picking Tommy up by his shirt. Tommy shoved him off “I just told you, I’m pregnant.” Tommy said curiously as to how his father would react. “Get the hell out of my house, I don’t support whores,” James screamed. Tommy nodded starting up the stairs to get some clothes when James grabbed him by the back of his shirt shoving him against the wall screaming “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!” Tommy shoved James off of him and left, his mind racing as he started the car with James coming down the steps at him, Tommy speeds off before James can make it to his car.

Tommy drives for a few miles before turning into the park at the beach. Tommy turns off the car listing to the crashing waves, allowing himself to think. Tommy pulled the ultrasound picture from his pocket, his mind trying to decide to keep the baby or not. Tommy looked at the picture and said to himself “Your father is a heartless person for how you came to be, but that doesn’t make you a mistake. Trusting your father was a mistake, he might not want you, but I know five other people who do, and I do too.” Tommy smiled as he thought for a moment about what he had just said to himself saying softly “I’m going to be a ... mom, I guess you’d say.” Tommy only chuckled resting his hand on his stomach.

It was a little later when Tommy showed back up at Adam’s with a bag of clothes he had to buy thanks to his parents kicking him out. Adam’s dad Drew answered the door saying “Tommy, come on in.” Drew said kindly. Adam came out from his room at the sound of Tommy’s name, the key in his hand. “Hold on Adam, we just want to talk to him.” his mother Shelly said. “Tommy were sorry about everything. Adam’s really been worried about you since what happened with Ryan.” Drew said Tommy nodded and said, “Adam’s really watched out for me, I can see where he gets it.” Shelly gave a chuckle and asked, “Can I see the picture from today?” Tommy nodded pulling the ultrasound picture from his pocket.

“What have you decided to do about the baby?” Adam asked Tommy sighed as he said: “I’m going to keep it, I’ve got a long road ahead and I know it’s not going to be easy but I’ve made it through worse.” Shelly chuckled as she reached up hugging him. Tommy enjoyed the embrace as Shelly pulled away Tommy said: “I have really needed those today.” Adam smiled and said, “Come on I’ll get you set up.” Tommy nodded as Adam guided him out to the garage and up the steps, Adam unlocked the door letting Tommy in first. “It’s small, but it’s still two bedrooms and a bathroom. Don’t have a stove so if you want anything to eat besides ramen come down about five for dinner. The door at the far end of the hall on the right is the master bedroom. The door before that is the bathroom, on the left at the far end, is the guest room or for you soon, a nursery and the towels are in the closet across from the bathroom.”

“Furnished and all eh?” Tommy said with a smile as Adam nodded “Yeah my dad got it for me when I bought the place from him. Adam looked at the bag in Tommy’s hand and asked: “Is that all you could get from home?” Tommy shook his head saying softly “No, I bought them, they wouldn’t let me up to my room get any clothes.” Adam looked at him saying “You have to be kidding me.” Tommy shook his head when Adam added: “How bad did it go?” Tommy scoffed “Besides being kicked out? I was called a liar about being pregnant until I asked them about Zoriha’s.They wouldn't answer me but my dad called me a whore and kicked me out.” Adam seeing Tommy about to cry “Oh Tommy.” Adam said pulling him in for a hug he said: “You’ll be ok, both of you are safe here.”

 


	5. Between the Lines

Tommy smiled at the newest picture to sit by his bed, his baby now 14 weeks old. Despite how Tommy felt he wasn’t showing yet and was grateful his stomach pains had finally stopped. Adam had made it to the youth center finding Tommy in one of the tables pretending to look over their English assignment. “Hey” Adam smiled slipping up beside him causing Tommy to jump. Adam couldn’t resist a laugh when he sat down and said, “I’m sorry!” Tommy smiled shaking his head saying “I was making sure no one else was around to see anything.” he said slipping the picture out from under the book, Adam smiled softly saying “Oh my god, look at it!” He looked up at Tommy as he said: “It’s not really an ‘it’ anymore, more of she.” Adam looked up in surprise. “Tommy, that’s awesome, have you thought about names?” Adam smiled watching Tommy nodded and said: “Carly, I like that name, I just can’t decide between her middle name being Madeline or Rose.”

“Rose, Carly Rose Oliver, it's pretty.” Adam said looking up his eyes catching with Tommy as he spoke: “Actually, I want to ask you something.” Adam looked at him curiously as he nodded for Tommy to continue. “You watched how Ryan reacted when I told him my pregnancy, and I was wondering if it would be ok if I put you down as her father.” Tommy felt nervous at the silence as when Adam finally spoke: “You want me to be her father?” Tommy looked back up, fighting back the tears that had begun to form and nodded. “Tommy, Yes It would be perfect.” Adam said as he gave a light giggle as he said: “I didn’t mean to upset you!” He pulled Tommy into his arms as Tommy sniffed wiping away a few escaped tears “It’s not you, it's these damn hormones!” Tommy chuckled pulling out of Adam’s arms.

“I’m still sorry I made you cry,” Adam says softly, Tommy smiling as he catches one of his students Allison come into the youth center, at the age of seven Tommy can see a lot of potential in the blue-eyed blonde. “I gotta go.” Adam’s questioning look is missed as Tommy climbs over him and sees Allison as she waves at him. Adam only smiles as he watches Tommy in action as Tanya and Kat giggle standing beside him, Adam jumps at the two as they only laugh harder. “Would you like to warn somebody before scaring them half to death?” Adam says as they sit down Tanya still in giggles as she says “Whats with you all off in space there?” Adam clueless to his stares when he goes back to watching Tommy. The gentle discipline he inflicts when Allison messes up her form, his strong encouragement when she gets it right, Furthermore, it's a chance to see Tommy a few years from now with Carly. “Earth to Adam?” Tanya says she and Kat giggling when he looks back at the two. “What is with you staring at Tommy?” Kat finally said when Tanya added, “Do you have a crush, Adam?”

Adam looked at the two “No! I’m not gay and neither is Tommy.” Adam said blushing at the thought. “Oh really? You two have gotten awfully close since he moved in the apartment.” Kat said Adam blushing again as he said “Oh come on Kat, I have someone to do something with more often. Yeah maybe we’ve gotten a little closer since he moved in but I’m not in love with him or anything.” Tanya threw up her hands “Ok Adam, Ok whatever you say. Somebody would be good for you though.” She said as Kat added, “Plus you would look adorable with a little one in your arms.” Adam smiled at the mental picture as he said: “He asked if he could put my name as the father for Carly.” Kat’s mouth fell open as she exclaimed “Carly?! Tommy’s having a baby girl!?” Adam looked at the two realizing what he had said when he heard a loud cry come from the floor. Adam looked over his shoulder, Tommy doubled over and Allison crying “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Adam raced to Tommy just as he was sitting down on one of the chairs.

Kat and Tanya hurrying over, taking Allison who was still crying as Adam asked softly to Tommy “Are you OK?” Tommy nodded responding “Yeah she just hit me in the stomach really hard.” Tommy let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he heard Kat “He’s going to be ok” Tanya reached down gently petting the little girl clinging to Kat when Tommy called her over. “Alli, come here sweetheart.” Allison let go of Kat as Tanya gave her a gentle nudge, Tommy reached out for her pulling her into his lap. “I’m ok, I promise I’m ok. I’ve just been really sick and it hurts when I get hit in the belly. And you have a really hard kick though that did hurt, it’s still a good thing. Because it means you’re getting stronger and better than me.” Adam smiled as he listened to Allison. “Are you really going to be ok?” Tommy chuckled and nodded as Allison gave him a hug. “I had better let you go home sweetheart,” Tommy said lightly petting the blonde locks as she nodded. Tommy watched her run out of the youth center and to the gym next door.

“Are you really ok Tommy?” Tanya asked resting her hand on his shoulder “Yeah we both are.” he said making sure no one else was around and rested his hand on his stomach. Adam helped him up and the four walked back to their seat Tommy groaning slightly as he sat down. His hand rubbing where Allison had kicked him when Kat asked: “How was your appointment?” Tommy smiled slipping the ultrasound picture from beneath his English book where he had placed it when Allison came in. He handed Tanya and Kat the picture smiling as the both marveled at the picture. “Could they tell anything yet about whether it’s a boy or a girl?” Kat smiled at him as he blushes and gave a nod and said softly “It’s a girl” Kat laughed and Tanya gave a light squeal as Tommy and Adam both chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s my baby girl, although I heard someone let it slip, how did you think I got hit by Allison?” Tommy said looking over at Adam who blushed and asked: “Are you mad?” Tommy shook his head smiling as he said: “They would find out sooner or later.” Tanya handed back the photo when she asked: “How are you adjusting to being out from the action?” Tommy groaned “I hate it, but I can’t risk hurting Carly.” Kat nodded as she said, “You’ll be back out there before you know it.” She pats Tommy’s hand when Adam looked at his watch and said: “Hey we need to get going dinners at Six.” Tommy nodded gathering his backpack only to have Adam carry it for him. Tanya and Kat giggled watching them walk away when Tanya said: “They would be so cute together.”

 


	6. Under The Mistletoe

Just over half way through his pregnancy Tommy was showing, He smiled at the mirror cradling his belly. He was finishing getting ready for a small party for the holidays since Tanya would be leaving for Colorado the day after school let out. “Hey are you . . .” Adam started when he caught Tommy he smiled “Wow, look at you, you look. . .” The word ‘Beautiful’ on the tip of his tongue when he said “You look incredible” A gentle blush formed on Tommy’s cheek as he smiled and fix his shirt. Adam still smiling asked, “Are you ready to head out?” Tommy nodded as he grabbed his gifts and the jacket he would wear to keep down suspicion to no one who knew.

Tommy smiled as they settled into the car for the 10-minute drive, Adam glanced in the back seat as he said: “I’ll need to figure out where to put a car seat, I’ve heard right in the middle isn’t very safe if there’s ever an accident.” Tommy nodded resting his hand on his stomach, Adam rested one hand on the center console as he drove something that usually made Tommy nervous when someone else drove but he felt safe with Adam. Tommy looked at the limp hand sitting on the console resisting all he could to not take Adam’s hand.  _‘Stop it, Tommy, you're not gay and neither is he’_ Tommy thought, he hated it as he glanced over at Adam's lip syncing the words of “Glycerine” from Bush. Tears started to form in his eyes as his mind tortured him with images of he and Adam blissfully happy, Adam playing with Carly as he laughed. Tommy swallowed hard trying to fight his feelings and control his emotions as they pulled into the parking lot at the youth center.

Adam reached over gently nudging Tommy as he turned off the car, Adam could sense something was wrong when Tommy only nodded and got out of the car. Adam got out hurrying around to him before he could get any farther. Adam a little hurt seeing the tears threatening to fall when he said softly “Tommy, what’s wrong?” Tommy shook his head as he tried to reach to the back seat to get his presents. Adam refused to move when his eyes caught with Tommy surprised to see a hurt inside them. “Tommy, whatever it is. it will be ok.” Adam said rubbing his arm and added: “Please Tommy, you were so happy on the way over, what’s wrong?” Tommy gave a heavy sigh and thought for a moment answering “I just wish I could change some things, ya know?” Adam nodded and said “It’s never too late to change things Tommy, just give it time. If it’s meant to be things will change in order for it to work out.” Tommy gave him a smirk as Adam opened the back door to his car picking up the gifts.

A navy felt box smiled back Adam as he mentally cursed himself for picking it up. Adam quickly shoved it in his jacket pocket. Handing a few of the small ones to Tommy to keep him from carrying anything too heavy. “Are you ok ?” Adam asked softly once they were inside Tommy nodded as he heard softly. “There’s our future mom to be! How do you feel Tommy?” Kat said hugging him as he returned the gesture saying “I’m fine, my hormones are driving me and poor Adam crazy.” Kat giggled as she scratched Tommy’s stomach hiding beneath his large jacket. Tommy smiled when he heard a voice say “About time you go here!” Tommy looked over his shoulder spying Jason he gave a laugh as he was given a hug from Kat. “I didn’t know you were coming!” Tommy said pulling at his jacket.

“Hey, Tommy!” Jason said hugging Tommy as was careful of the baby hiding beneath his jacket. When Jason pulled away he said, “Let me see.” Tommy looked at him confused when he said: “My mom told me you’re pregnant.” Stunned Tommy asked, “Who did she find that out from?” Jason gave nervous look as he answered truthfully “Your mom called the house going on about your news and My mom told me when I came home.” Tommy let go of a sigh and nodded when said “Can you guys excuse me a second” Adam started after him when Jason stopped him “I started this, let me fix it.” He said Adam nodded as he watched Jason chase after Tommy.

“Tommy, wait a minute!” Jason called catching up to Tommy taking his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. . .” Jason started when Tommy cut him off. “Your mom doesn’t know the full story Jase.” Tommy said fighting back some tears as Jason asked an anger beginning to form “Tommy did you get left because of the baby?” Tommy shook his head and said sniffing “I was raped.” Jason looked at him in shock as he said. “Oh My God, Tommy by who?” Jason slipped his arm around Tommy trying to give him some comfort when he said “Ryan Holder, He hated me because I joined the football team, he raped me as my consequence for joining and I got pregnant because of it.” tightening his grip on Tommy, Jason says “I am so so sorry Tommy.” After a few moments Tommy had calmed down and Jason asked again. “Can I see?”

Tommy smiled and unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt flush with his body revealing the belly beneath. “Oh my, can I feel?” Jason smiled as Tommy nodded. Jason reached out gently resting his hands on Tommy’s belly as Tommy giggled at his awe. “Do you know what it is yet?” Jason asked when Tommy nodded with an answer “It’s a little girl, and she will be named Carly Rose.” Jason smiled “That’s pretty Tommy” Tommy nodded as the two headed back inside as Tommy said “Adam helped me decide, He’s helped me so much since the night with Ryan. My parents kicked me out after I told them I was pregnant and he gave me the apartment over his parent's garage.” Jason nodded as he said, “Adam’s a good guy, are you happy though Tommy?” Tommy stopped and looked at Jason and nodded “I am, may I ask why you asked?” Jason chuckled as he said, “I know when something is on your mind, Tommy.”

Tommy looked at him in surprise when Jason asked: “Now spill, what else are you thinking about?” Tommy sighed and said, “I think I’m in love with Adam Jase, but I’m not gay and neither is he.” Jason put his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and said: “So tell him how you feel.” Tommy looked up at Jason confused when he rephrased his sentence “Tell him you love him, If he doesn’t feel the same then let it go.”

“I don’t know if he would feel the same Tanya, is it wrong to worry about something like that?” Adam asked she watched him organize the presents by name of who they were for. “I can understand what you’re saying but first off, leave the gifts alone. Second, go sit down before I make you. And third, just take a chance, Tommy may feel the same for you.” Tanya said turning him away from the table and shoving him towards Rocky and Kat who were laughing at him. “Are you always OCD or is it just when you're lovesick?” Kat teased as Adam sat down “Do I honestly have to answer that?” Adam asked as the two laughed, Adam looked up at Tommy and Jason coming back both in a better mood than five minutes before. Adam got up hurrying over and said softly “I want to talk to you when we get home.” Tommy nodded and said, “I need to talk to you too.”

Tommy smiled at the pink checked quilt he held up “Tanya this is beautiful, Thank you!” he said taking it out of the box examining it. “Only thing my grandma has to know is someone having a baby and what it is then I get a quilt in the mail from her.” Tommy looked at her for a second when she added: “I told her you were getting a baby sister.” Tommy smiled as he started to refold the quilt when an odd sensation caught his attention and he stopped. “Tommy are you ok?” Rocky asked at the questioning look when Tommy rested his hand on his stomach when Adam asked this time “Tommy what’s wrong?” Tommy looked at him and said with a smile “She’s kicking” Adam rested his hand next to Tommy’s just in time for a thump to hit his hand. “That’s incredible.” Adam laughed as Jason, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat reached over feeling the gentle thumps from Carly’s tiny feet. “How sweet is that?” Kat said rubbing Tommy’s belly as he answered “I wasn’t sure what it was at first, but I remember reading online that it can feel like butterflies. And that’s exactly what it felt like.”Tommy said rubbing the side Carly had been kicking him. “You were starting to scare me a little there Tom, I was afraid something had happened,” Jason said resting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder Tommy chuckled and apologized as Kat tossed Adam one of his gifts.

Adam sat Tommy’s gift on the coffee table as he listens to Tommy say “I thought I would get a few things, I didn’t think about Carly getting a few pre baby’s first Christmas gifts.” Adam gave a chuckle and said his good night before running off forgetting the talk he meant to have. Tommy picked up Carly’s quilt and carried it to the small nursery across from his room, folding it over her crib as he went back to the kitchen to get the other gifts.

Adam pulled his jacket off and went to hang it over the back of his computer chair when he noted one side felt heavier. Adam reached in the pocket pulling out the small velvet box he had quickly shoved in there to hide it from Tommy. Adam headed back out to Tommy’s apartment finding him walking from Carly’s nursery. “I thought you were heading to bed,” Tommy said softly picking up the Christmas dress Kat had bought. “I was then I found a gift I forgot about,” Adam said handing over the velvet box, Tommy looked at him and took it. Tommy pulled back the ribbon and open the box, he looked up at Adam and back in the box. “Adam, Thank you.” Tommy said smiling pulling the necklace from the box as Adam said shyly “It’s a C for Carly, I know she won’t be able to wear it for quite a while but I thought you might enjoy it until she could.”

Tommy smiled and slipped it on, Adam looked at him with a blush and said: “I need to talk to you.” Tommy straightened his hair around his face as he said: “Sure, how does it look?” Adam smiled as he said, “It looks beautiful Tommy.” Tommy looked at him with a blush forming on his cheeks. “Tommy, come on and sit down.” Adam said Tommy giving a nod sitting down next to Adam as he said “I’m not really sure how to say this but Tommy, I . . . I love you.” Tommy didn’t say a word pulling Adam in for a kiss. Adam’s cheeks were a dark red when he pulled away. “I love you too,” Tommy said his eyes locking with Adam’s as he smiled kissing Tommy back. “Thank God, I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same” Adam said as he gave a chuckle, to Tommy’s surprise Adam had a few tears slip down his cheeks. “Hey quit that, I’m supposed to be the one with the crazy hormones!” Tommy said wiping away Adam’s tears as he said: “Say it again.” Tommy smiled saying softly “I love you.”


	7. Stolen

Watching Tommy leaving his science class, Ryan froze questioning what exactly he was looking at, and Tommy definitely looked pregnant. ‘How the hell was he pulling this off’ Ryan thought as he hurried up to Tommy taking him by his shoulder asking “What in the hell is this Oliver?” Ryan asked turning Tommy towards him gesturing to his stomach. “Our Daughter? The one I tried to tell you about months ago.” Tommy said shoving Ryan’s hand off his shoulder. Ryan shoved Tommy hard against the lockers and took him by the throat “Lose it freak show!” Ryan seethed as Tommy responded “Hell No.”

Ryan punched Tommy hard in the stomach, he doubled over grasping his stomach. The sound of pounding footsteps didn’t help the pain as he felt a hand on his arm looking up to see Adam asking frantic “Are you and Carly ok?” Tommy nodded, Adam and Tanya helping him up slowly as he tried not to show the worsening pain, Jason standing nose to nose with Ryan as Jason asked “Problem Holder?” Ryan snapped “He says he’s pregnant with my kid, that shit ain’t possible!” Jason shoved Ryan hard against the lockers and pinned him saying “Well for him it is, and from what I understand he was forced into it. Any idea who would do that Ryan?” Ryan swallowed hard shaking his head.

Jason started to let him go when he said into Ryan’s ear. “You ever fucking touch him again and I will make motherfucking sure you get fucked the same way you did him. Do you understand?” Ryan nodded again as Jason let him go watching Ryan walk away quickly. Jason turns back to Tommy finding him in Adam’s arms, tears on his face, Jason rubbed his back and asked: “Did he hurt you, Tommy?” Tommy shook his head “No, he just scared me really.” Tommy said lifting his head off of Adam’s shoulder, Adam rested his hand on Tommy’s belly alive with movements from the excitement. “Come on baby, let's get you and the princess home,” Adam said picking up Tommy’s backpack as he tried to settle Carly.

Tommy was finished with his homework and enjoying some time with Carly as she gave tender kicks against his belly when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” Tommy said giving a groan as she gave a hard kick. “You OK love?” Adam said with a laugh setting down a bag and walking over to the couch where his boyfriend lay stretched out. “Yeah, she got me in the ribs when she kicked me.” Tommy laughed when Adam met him for a kiss. Adam reached lean forward kissing Tommy’s stomach. Tommy smiled and asked. “What’s in the bag?” Adam smiled kissing him as he walked back over picking up the bag and pulled out two covered plates. “I brought something to eat, and I’m staying up here with you tonight. Happy Birthday, Baby.” Adam said setting the plates on the table, Tommy blushed as he got up walking to Adam kissing his shoulder and started to pull his hair back some to eat when Adam stopped him. “Leave it.” He said when Tommy looked at him funny. “Leave your hair down, It’s beautiful that way,” Adam said giggling at the blush creeping on Tommy’s cheeks.

“What do we have anyway?” Tommy said attempting to open his plate when we received a light smack on the hand from Adam “Wait a minute you! I have more in here besides dinner!” He said receiving a laugh from Tommy who nodded watching to bowls be sat on the table and a bottle of apple cider on the table with two glasses. “Adam, you didn’t have to go through all this,” Tommy said trying to fight a few tears, Adam just placed his finger on Tommy’s lips as he said. “It’s your birthday, It was going great until jackass made a scene like he did. This is my apology for his behavior, besides I’ve wanted to cook something for you for a while.” Adam moved his finger replacing it with a tender kiss. “You made all this?” Tommy smiled as Adam reached into the bag pulling out a green candle and lit it. “Yep, You’ve been through a lot since August and I think you deserve something done for you,” Adam said kissing Tommy again, a hand reaching down resting on Tommy’s belly.

After dinner Tommy and Adam were stretched out on the couch together, Tommy smiling at the tender circles being rubbed on his belly when Adam asked: “Do you have any regrets about any of this?” Tommy shook his head answering “If I hadn’t done any of this, I wouldn’t be with the most incredible person I can think of.” Adam blushed as he sat up taking one of Tommy’s feet as he asked: “What are you up to now?” Adam laughed has he gently applied pressure rubbing Tommy’s foot, Tommy moaned and responded “Never mind your fine! Just careful about the arch if you rub it too hard it can cause contractions.” Adam nodded watching Tommy relax and enjoy before he switched feet. “I haven’t had a birthday this good in a while. Thanks, Adam.” Tommy said, Adam, stretching out beside him again.

Adam kissed Tommy’s temple “Welcome sweetheart,” Adam said, feeling his cheek burn as he said “Too bad we can’t try something else, I’m afraid I would hurt Carly or worse you.” Tommy kissed Adam’s cheek and with a chuckle, he said: “We will be able soon enough.” Adam gave a chuckle watching Tommy yawn. “Sleepy baby?” Adam asked Tommy nodded smiling at the tender strokes to his belly. “You’ve had a bit of a rough day, why don’t we go to bed?” Adam said he got up helping Tommy from the couch, blew out the candle and walked him to the bedroom. Tommy and Adam changed and Adam helped Tommy in bed and they lay there together talking softly before finally drifting off.

“Good morning boys!” Shelly said smiling as Tommy and Adam walking in through the back door. “Hey, mom!” Adam said set the plates from the night before in the dishwasher, He noticed something seemed off with his mother when Adam asked. “Mom are you alright?” Shelly turned back to Adam and Tommy and said: “I think you two should stay home today.” Tommy looked at her and said “I would love that but I can’t I missed enough back in when I got pregnant. If I miss any more days I won’t be able to graduate.” Shelly nodded when Adam asked

“Mom, what are you wanting to keep us out for?” Shelly just sighed “I have a very bad feeling about today, Especially for Tommy.” Adam shook his head saying “Mom, he’ll be ok, I’m not the only one there to protect him and Carly. Jason and Rocky are there to back me up and don’t get Kat and Tanya involved.” Adam said Tommy chuckled and chimed in “Not if whoever is against me wants to live you don’t.” Adam laughed as Shelly sighed and said: “ I guess you boys are right, just please be careful.” Shelly patted Tommy’s stomach as she saw her boys off. A strong feeling of danger still raiding through her Shelly closed her eyes praying for the safety of her boys and especially for Tommy and Carly.

Almost ready to leave Ryan walked into his parent's bedroom, unlocking his father's small gun case and stood there trying to decide as he thought “Oliver doesn’t want to get rid of the kid, I will.” He picked up a black semi-automatic, sticking it in the back of his pants pulling his shirt down over it, Ryan looked in his mother’s full-length mirror making sure it couldn’t be seen. Ryan closed back the gun case and locked it back up before walking back to his room and walked down to the kitchen. Ryan pulled his backpack on to keep the gun well hidden, Ryan said goodbye to his parents and left.

Tommy was glad his day of school was almost over, sitting in English Literature trying to focus on the lesson being taught when he finally had to ask for a hall pass for the bathroom. “Sheez, I don’t know what is more annoying needing to pee every 10 minutes or Carly using my bladder as a pillow,” Tommy said to Adam as before leaving the room, leaving his boyfriend in giggles. Glancing out the window of his Chemistry class, Ryan caught a glimpse of Tommy walking past. Ryan quickly asked for a hall pass to walk to the bathroom. Ryan searched the floor’s hallway almost ready to give up he found Tommy walking back to a class and got his attention.

“Hey, Tommy?” Ryan called out walking ahead to catch up. Tommy looked over his shoulder seeing Ryan he wanted to walk faster but Ryan caught up with him and gently taking his arm. “Can we please talk Tommy? About yesterday?” Ryan asked hoping to sound honest enough, being an adult about it Tommy turned resting up against the lockers as he nodded and said: “What do you want Ryan?” Still playing with his false honesty Ryan said: “I’m sorry about yesterday, I just don’t know if I’m ready to be a dad Tommy.” Tommy sighed as he said, “I’ve already got someone who wants to be her father.” Tommy started to walk away when Ryan grabbed Tommy by the shoulder as he says “Tommy please, just let me talk.” Tommy growled and snapped “You said enough the day I told you about this baby, you called me a liar and laughed in my face. Now my daughter and I are happy with my boyfriend who is ecstatic about being named as her father. He knows the baby isn’t his but he doesn’t care, at least he acts like a man.”

Pissed, Ryan grabbed Tommy shoving him up against the lockers hard and said: “I am not helping you take care of that kid, now get rid of it.” Unknown to the danger lurking Tommy said “No.” Ryan pulled the gun from the back of his jeans, pressing it against Tommy’s stomach pulling the trigger. Unable to move from the searing pain Tommy dropped to the floor where he stood pressing his hand against the wound. Tommy tried to scream only for his voice to be nonexistent, he watched Ryan walk away leaving him to bleed to death.

Adam looked up at the clock and raised his hand getting Mr. Harris’ attention. “Could I go check on Tommy?” Mr. Harris nodded waving him off, Adam got up and walked out. Just down the hallway, he started past Jason when he stopped him “Hey you haven’t seen Tommy have you?” Jason shook his head and asked why “He went to the bathroom almost 20 minutes ago and didn’t come back, I’m worried.” A nagging feeling told Jason to go with Adam. The two started to look, turning a corner Jason felt his blood run cold at something on the floor up ahead. Jason raced on finding Tommy resting against the lockers his shirt and jeans soaked in blood from a gunshot wound. “Tommy?” Jason said as Adam raced over dropping onto the floor not caring about the blood soaking into his clothes. Tommy was sweaty and whining in pain from contractions started before Adam and Jason found him. “Baby what happened, who did this to you?” Adam asked quickly taking Tommy’s bloody hand and Tommy only looked at him his voice strained as he begged. “Help her Adam, please.” Jason felt sick as he watched Tommy lose consciousness, and said: “I can’t find and exit wound, I think the bullet hit Carly.”


	8. Goodnight Little Rose

_“All teachers are on alert, we have a student who has been shot and until further notice the school is hereby on lock down.”_

That was the message broadcast in all classrooms only an hour before school was to let out, many didn’t think about it but Rocky, Tanya, and Kat all had a chill run down their spines. After nearly three hours the three were finally released and started to search for Tommy and Adam, to realized Jason was missing too. The idea of checking the hospital had been Rocky’s idea after finding Adam’s parents the three were prepared for the worst. “What happened to Adam?” Kat asked Shelly answered, “It wasn’t Adam, it was Tommy.” An anger began to boil inside Rocky as he remembered to almost 24 hours before. “Where is Adam now?” Tanya asked as Drew responded “He and Jason are answering questions about the shooting. They found Tommy.”

“Do either of you have any idea who would have done this to Tommy?” the officer asked Jason, answering quickly. “Yes, Ryan Holder, he and Tommy had an argument yesterday that turned physical.” the second officer asked “Any reason behind that?” Adam answering this time “Tommy has Zoriha’s Disorder and had been raped by Ryan in August. Tommy got pregnant from the rape, and Ryan yelled at Tommy to ‘Lose it freak show’ I’m sure he was referring to Tommy having an abortion.” He looked down trying not to cry at the thought of Tommy in surgery now, the doctors trying to save him and Carly. “Thank you, gentlemen, we will be here to talk to Tommy once he wakes up, for now, you can return to your parents.”

The first officer said when Adam asked: “Could I please be with Tommy when you ask him the questions you have?” The two officers nodded and dismissed them again.

Adam walked out to the waiting room where his parents sat surprised to find Rocky, Tanya, and Kat waiting with them. Tanya hurried over to Adam taking him in her arms Adam started to cry, a sight Drew or Shelly had seen in a long time. “He’ll be ok Adam” was all Tanya could get out without bawling herself. Adam sat back down beside his mom explaining what the police had asked when the small group heard Tommy’s last name. Drew, Shelly, and Adam walking over to speak with the nurse. Though the couldn’t hear what was being said when Shelly took Adam in her arms, both of them crying they knew it was bad news. “What did they say?” Rocky asked cautiously when Drew gave a heavy sigh trying to talk without crying himself. “Tommy’s going to be ok, Carly didn’t make it, The bullet entered the top of her head and lodged in her spine. She was delivered because no major organs were hit by the bullet and Tommy had already dilated enough for her to be removed by forceps.”

Anger surging through him more than the broken heart he held for the closest thing to a brother, Jason still couldn’t stop the few tears that fell. The one thing out of that mess Tommy had wanted had been taken by the bastard who caused her. Jason got up walking out, knowing his temper Adam ran after Jason, catching him in the parking lot walking to his car. “Jason stop, Tommy’s already lost one important thing in his life. Don’t make it two.” Adam said begging him when Jason snapped back “That son of a bitch stole and innocent little girl’s life before she could even draw her first breath. You tell me how the fuck he doesn’t deserve to die!”

“I want to see him in as much pain as he’ll put Tommy in when we have to tell him what’s happened. But for God sake don’t make it worse than it’s already going to be Jason!” Adam said when Jason turned to him. “I know, but someone needs to give Tommy some sort of justice for Carly!” Jason seethed when Adam snapped “Tommy is not the only one who lost that little girl Jason! Tommy was going to put my name on her certificate as her father, that would have made Carly mine too.” Jason sighed taking Adam in his arms letting him sob, realizing Tommy wasn’t the only one who needed justice Adam did too. “Just come back inside, I’m going to need all the strength and help I can to tell him, Jason.” Adam had said after letting go, Jason swallowed hard and nodded following Adam back inside.

Tommy hadn’t been awake long when Adam had been allowed back, Adam fighting his urge to cry as he sat on the edge of Tommy’s bed. “Hey, sweetheart,” Adam said letting go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Tommy gave him a weak smile and asked the one question that almost made Adam lose it. “Is Carly OK?” Adam took a deep breath trying to control himself, choking up as he said: “No baby, she’s not.” Tommy looked up at him almost begging “Adam, No. Please No!” Tears started down Adam’s face as he said “The shot when through her head and lodged in her spine. She was already gone when the doctor’s got to her.” Tommy began to sob as Adam pulled him against him letting them both cry. After several minutes, Tommy let go and look at Adam asking “Do you think they’ll let me see her?”

Once brought to his room and with Adam’s help, Tommy climbed out of his bed and reached into Carly’s bassinet, picking up her lifeless body that could have fit in the palm his hand. Tommy cradled her in his arms, she was wrapped in a blanket, a cap on her head, and a bracelet on her ankle like any normal baby. Tommy lightly traced the delicate features of his daughter, his chin and nose, chubby cheeks and chocolate eyes. She would have looked nothing like Ryan. Adam sat on the bed beside Tommy, slipping an arm around his shoulders, watching the silent tears roll down his face. Tommy looked up at Adam who gave a weak smile, Tommy handed Carly to Adam, who let go of a shuttered breath and said: “I loved you so much little girl if you could have had one moment of life with us we would have given you as much as we could.” Tommy tried to keep from crying as Adam spoke but lost the fight and started to cry again.

“I don’t know if I can go in there,” Jason said preparing for the worst as he and the others watched Adam open the door and motion them in. Carly was back in Tommy’s arms as each of them coming to see her, Shelly the first to hold what would have been her ‘Honorary Granddaughter’ Drew reached in the blanket taking Carly’s teeny tiny hand, kissing it the way any gentleman would to a lady. Rocky held up a disposable camera he had bought at the gift shop during Adam’s visit. Tommy gave a nod, allowing Rocky to take his first picture of the tiny hand Drew held, Rocky finished the roll in ten minutes catching a picture of Carly with each of them, himself included. Two of the pictures would be the most important, one of Adam, Tommy, and Carly, and the final one would be of her bassinet card, baring her full details.

 _Carly Rose Park_  
_Born: January 17, 1997_  
 _Weight: 1.5 lbs_  
 _Length: 13.5 inches  
_

Across town, Ryan was enjoying the newest Metallica album and a joint to his success of taking care of a problem. A knock at his door sent him scrambling to snuff out his joint he would smoke by his window later to help keep down the smell. He opened the door two policemen standing in front of him, Ryan asked: “How can I help you today gentlemen?” One only nodded to him and stated “Ryan Bryce Holder?” Ryan gave a nodded responding “Yes that’s me” The cop turned him around against the door frame as he said, “You're under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Thomas Michael Oliver, and the murder of Carly Rose Park. . .”


	9. How Do I Deal

    _“That’s it, Tommy, she’s almost here! Come on baby push!” He could hear Adam’s voice and tried to open his eyes. “Her head’s out Mr. Oliver take a rest.” he heard finally able to open his eyes finding himself in a hospital room Adam by his side. “Last few ok? After all this time we finally get to meet Carly” Adam said gently petting him. Tommy’s thoughts stopped for a second, he had lost Carly, hadn’t he? or had that been all a bad dream? “Alright Mr. Oliver, get ready to push.” he heard Adam helping him to sit up. With a tight grip on Adam’s hand, Tommy gave a strong push letting go of a cry he didn’t know he was holding. Another cry overpowered him as he looked in a nurses hands at the little girl crying her lungs out. Only seeing her for a few seconds the nurses took her to be cleaned up over in a far corner. Tommy and Adam watched them sharing kisses in between when Ryan shown up out of nowhere, walked in pulling out a handgun shooting the two nurses and Carly._

Tommy woke up with a start, his heart pounded as he rested his hand on his stomach. A dream, the whole thing had been another damn dream. “Tommy, are you ok sweetheart?” Adam asked wiping the sleep from his eyes and flipped on the light on the nightstand. Tommy nodded as he turned to Adam saying “Just a bad dream.” Tommy hissed at a contraction like pain began to form in his stomach, the ones the doctor had warned him when he left the hospital, about two hours after Carly had been delivered. “I need to go get the heating pad.” Tommy groaned as he got up and started out of his room when another sharper pain hit almost sending Tommy in the floor. Adam jumped up rushing to his side, once the pain faded Adam asked: “Are you OK to move?” Tommy gave a nod and Adam helped him sit on the bed. “I’ll get it,” Adam said he kissed Tommy’s forehead walking out of the room and to the linen closet.

Tommy stretched back out on his bed fighting back another ‘contraction’ as Adam hurried back in and plugged up the heating device. Turning it on low, Adam placed it over the low of Tommy’s stomach and asked: “Is that OK?” Tommy nodded as Adam climbed back in bed, curling back against Tommy he said: “What was the dream about?” Tommy shook his head saying softly “I don’t want to talk about it.” Adam nodded kissing Tommy’s temple and said “As long as you talk to someone Tommy, Don’t keep this in, it could make things worse. Promise?” Tommy looked over at Adam and nodded saying softly “I promise” Adam flipped off the light and went back to sleep, leaving Tommy to think.

_Tommy chuckled watching Adam play with Carly in the Youth Center. Ernie smiling watching the scene before him when Carly started to fuss. “Listen here you, there is nothing wrong with you. Now, what is the problem?” Adam said tickling Carly to try to get her to stop, only for her to cry more. “Oh, sweetheart” was all Tommy heard when a loud pop he turn quickly to find Adam bleeding heavily from his chest Carly limp in his arms. Tommy raced up the stairs as Adam lost his balance, Tommy catching him as Carly tumbled to the floor. Blood slipping down the side of Adam’s mouth he looked up at Tommy whispering “I. .love you.” Adam coughed a large amount of blood before fighting for another breath._

Tommy woke up sick to his stomach and made it to the bathroom just in time. Tommy sat there afterward with his back against the wall. He was tired of the nightmares, but he was afraid to tell anyone for the fear of ‘milking’ his loss. Maybe he wouldn’t feel that way if he wasn’t here anymore, but what about Adam? He couldn’t just leave Adam behind for his own selfish thoughts, what about all Adam had done? What about the tears Adam helped dry from the night of Tommy’s rape to the most recent when Carly died. Even the pettiest ones when Tommy’s hormones were to blame, still felt important. Tommy couldn’t break Adam’s heart but he couldn’t go on with these nightmares.

“Tommy?” He heard. Tommy eased himself up flushing the toilet and cleaning himself up before walking out to the living area. “Hey, are you ok?” Adam asked seeing the paled face from vomiting, Tommy nodded as he sat down and said: “Yeah, just a little sick.” Adam made a face and sat down next to him. “Something you ate maybe?” Adam asked pulling Tommy close. Tommy shook his head saying “No just a really really scary dream.” Adam looked at him concerned “Talk to me about it, Tommy please there getting worse.” Tommy got up walking to his room to dress for the day, Adam chasing after him. “Damn it, Tommy! Why are you doing this? You won’t tell anyone anything you act like Carly never existed!” Adam said almost regretted the last few words the moment they were spoken.

“How could you say that Adam!? You know what she meant to me!” Tommy said slamming the chest of drawers shut throwing a pair of jeans on the bed. “What about me, she was practically my daughter. . .” Adams started when Tommy cut him off “She wasn’t yours by a long shot.” Adam snapped “At least I would have been a better father than Ryan, In case you haven’t stop and thought about it, I actually gave damn about you and about her! And I still give a damn!” His heart pounded as he tried to control the tears trying to form when he fired “Tommy it’s almost like you’re happy she died.” Tommy shoved him up against the wall and seethed “Don’t you ever talk like that again! You don’t even know!” Adam shoved him off back when he snapped “Then tell me!”

“I relive every night watching my little girl die Adam!” Tommy snapped, Adam watching tears form as Tommy added: “I can’t sleep without having some dream bout her being killed, Adam I don’t know how much of that I can take any more.” Tommy said sitting down on the bed, Adam sat down next to him scared by what Tommy said next “I’m starting to wonder if I would be better off where she is.” Adam felt his chest tighten “Tommy, why would you think that? There are people here who love you.” Tommy nodded saying “You love me more than any of them, but I don’t know how many more dreams I can stand watching Ryan kill you and Carly.”

With those words, Tommy got up and left walking out, as Adam chase after him. “Tommy, Tommy wait,” he said watching Tommy continue on out the door, Adam watched out the window by the bed, Tommy walked to his car about to open the door. A black car out of control screaming tires around the curb hitting Tommy. Tearing out of the apartment Adam raced to Tommy’s side, jumping over the two cars, finding Tommy in between. Adam pulled Tommy into his arms fighting his tears as he said: “Hang on OK, you’re going to be ok.” Tommy fought to breath as he said “I love..you” Adam let go of shuttered breath “I love you too, just hang on ok?” he asked. 


	10. Far Away

_Tommy wasn’t quite sure where he was, all it felt like was an empty space of sorts. “Hello” Tommy called out looking around the solid white space. Tommy started to walk around calling out again “Is anyone here?” He was starting to get nervous when he heard “I am” the voice was small and sweet and Tommy called out “Where are you?” Tommy watched as a little girl turn the corner. She looked to be about four with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes she looked just like. . . him. “Car... Carly?” Tommy said the little girl nodded and she said: “You’re about to go back home Mama, Please know I love you.” Tommy heard as he was starting to feel pain._

Tommy pulled away finding himself awake on a stretcher in excruciating pain listening to someone ask “Can you hear me, Tommy?” Tommy tried to talk but only let out a moan, then heard “You’re on the way to the hospital alright? You were hit by a car.” the voice he could now identify as a female voice, Tommy nodded as best he could and lay there letting the feeling of a thousand needles trying to force their way out of his body.

None of them could believe they would be back here again so soon, at least this time it wasn’t by someone else hand. Tanya hurried on finding Adam in the waiting room, Adam jumping as she touched his arm. “Sorry Adam, have you heard anything?” She asked and sat down next to Adam as he nodded. “ Three broken ribs, a stress fracture in his left leg, and a concussion.” Adam said running his fingers through his hair as he added: “I shouldn’t have pushed him.” Kat sitting on the other side of Adam looked at him asking “Pushed him to what Adam?” Adam got up rubbing the back of his neck as he said: “To talk about Carly, He wouldn’t tell me anything and I’m sure he didn’t say anything to you either.” Kat and Tanya shook their heads, Adam gave a nod looking up to see Jason and Rocky coming in. “Is Tommy alright?” Jason asked Adam nodded repeating Tommy’s injuries.

“Has he talked to any of you talked to him about Carly?” Adam asked watching the two new questioners shake their heads when Jason asked: “You don’t think Tommy walked out there on purpose do you?” Rocky responded before the others had a chance to “No way, this is Tommy we're talking about, I mean this guy’s seen harder stuff that should have....” Rocky was cut off by Adam “Will you stop! Just shut up. Tommy has considered suicide but that’s thanks to the nightmares he’s been having where he has to watch Carly die all over again, in a few of them I died too. We were arguing about that when he walked out he had just made it to his car when he was hit.” Adam said when he sat down.

“Oliver?” Adam heard he looked up at the nurse who had taken Tommy in at the ER when they made it in almost three hours ago. Adam and Jason walked over as the nurse said “Tommy is waking up from the pain medication we gave him once he came in. Once he’s fully awake and it has worn off he can go home. He said he lost a child recently?” Jason nodded answering “Yes, his daughter Carly almost a month ago.” The nurse nodded at the response saying “He asked for a good counselor, our Psychiatric consult will be giving a list of local grief counselors that deal with child loss, along with Tommy’s release papers.” Adam gave a sigh and asked “Am I ok to go back and see him?” the nurse nodded saying “Of course, all of you can. Just a few at a time.”

Tommy winced as he tried to sit up at the light knock on the door. “Come in.” he said Adam on the other side “Hey,” Tommy said Adam smiled as he closed the door and walked over to Tommy’s bed. “I’m proud of you.” Adam said Tommy looked at him curiously as Adam added: “The nurse told us about you asking for a counselor.” Tommy gave smile when Adam walked over and kissed his temple. Adam sat down on the edge of the bed when Tommy asked: “Did they say anything about me dying for a few moments or anything.” Adam shook his head a little alarmed by the question. “Promise me you won’t call me crazy at what I’m about to tell you?” Tommy asked Adam took his hand saying “Of course not, what happened?”

“I talk to her Adam, I talked to Carly. She asked me to know she loved me” Tommy said Adam giving his hand a tighter squeeze as he asked, “That’s why you asked for counseling isn’t it?” Tommy gave a nod Adam smiled pulling Tommy in for a kiss. When Adam pulled away, Tommy sighed and said: “You were right I need to talk about Carly more.” Adam gave him a loving smile and said: “Tell me all the stories you want, I don’t care how many times you repeat them.”

After just over three months later, after an earth saving adventure, a ranger trade, and watching Ryan be put away for two life sentences, Tommy was back to his old self. He often had days where he thought about his baby girl. Those were the days Adam wouldn’t leave his side and on the bad days dried the tears from some haunting memories that dealt with Ryan’s heinous act. The small crew was having a graduation party at the Youth Center Ernie had thrown. “This year has been a ride hasn’t it?” Tommy asked the crew of seven all gave a nod or said ‘yes’ when Rocky with a little help up said. “Yeah it has, I have something I would like to do if that’s OK?” Tommy nodded knowing Rocky’s plan, it was something for Carly.

Rocky lay a small photo album on the counter, the cover was the picture of Carly’s bassinet card. Rocky opened his backpack pulling out a white pillar candle with the inner layers in red, the late baby’s name carved in it, Tommy gave a shuttered breath as he watched Rocky light the candle. Tommy swallowed hard as he said, “She may not actually be here physically, but she is still here with us in spirit.” Adam reached over rubbing his back and ask “Are you, ok baby?” Tommy nodded answering “I just need a little air.” Tommy got up walking away from the small group, Adam gave a sigh after hearing the door close. “I’ll be back.” He said receiving nods when Kat said: “Take all the time you need.”

Adam found Tommy just outside the door leaned up against the wall, wiping away a few silent tears. “I knew he was going to do it I just didn’t think it would still be so difficult,” Tommy said, Adam gave a nod pulling his boyfriend in his arms. “If it weren’t for you I would have never made it this far Adam, I may not even be alive, Marry Me?” Tommy said as he looked into Adam’s eyes. Speechless, Adam pulled Tommy in for a kiss as a few of his own tear slipped. Tommy pulled away carefully wiping the tears as he teased “I take that’s my yes?” Adam laughed and nodded.

Tommy pulled off his class ring placing it on Adam’s left ring finger, his mind placing a silver wedding band there instead. “I don’t know if you remember the day before . . . “ Tommy started as his mind assaulted him with the memories of the shooting. Adam nodded “Your birthday, what exactly do you want me to remember?” he said when Tommy bit his lip and said, “You wanted to give me another kind of birthday present but you didn’t want to hurt Carly.” Adam’s eyes grew wide when Tommy said: “I think I’m ready for that, the counselor I spoke with also helped me with the rape along with Carly’s death.” Adam slipped his arms around Tommy’s neck looking into his eyes as he said: “Only if you think you’re ready Tommy.” Tommy smiled as he nodded and said: “I’m sure I’m ready Adam.” 


	11. Insatiable

    It was their first time together. “You’re sure about this Tommy?” Adam said only to be pulled in for another kiss as Tommy sat in his lap. “Only if you are, if you're having second thoughts we can just wait until another night.” Adam said, Tommy smiled at his sincerity, his mind going to the conversation just a few days before.

_”How are you about kids? Do you want any or not?” Tommy had asked his fiance as he glanced over a few magazines, getting ideas for their July wedding. “I’d like a few kids at least three maybe four.” Adam had said taking a bite of an apple. Tommy looked up and gave him a smile saying “Well at least we wouldn’t have to worry about having to adopt.” Adam looked at him for a moment when Tommy added: “If you wanted to we could go ahead and start trying.” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his loving fiance’s face. “Tommy are you sure about that?” Adam had finally said Tommy only meeting him for a kiss as his method of reassurance._

“No, I’m ok, I’m just concerned about you because. . .” Adam had started in a long statement showing he was nervous when Tommy kissed him to shut him up and said: “I’m ok, for the thousandth time Adam, I am OK.” Tommy gave a light laugh as he wrapped his arms around Adam chuckling. “I love you, and I want kids, I couldn’t ask for the perfect gift for you.” Tommy smiled tenderly stroking Adam’s cheek as he leaned in for another kiss, Adam leaning him back against the bed. Placing tender kisses on Tommy’s neck as Adam slipped his fingers beneath the band of Tommy’s boxers slipping them off easily, Adam removed his own boxers, leaving the two completely bare.

Adam kissed a trail down Tommy’s body, taking small detours to explore his boyfriend. Adam grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand and inserted two fingers, half an inch in Adam felt a small slit that became longer as he presses deeper, farther in, after a few strokes they gave way allowing Adam to enter a hot core. Tommy arched his back up off the bed at Adam’s finding, the sweet gasps made Adam want Tommy more. Adam gave another finger in to help widen the entrance a little better.

Watching Tommy clutch the sheet beneath him was making Adam hotter and Tommy starting to beg for him was making it worse. Adam finally eased in, hooking Tommy's legs over his shoulders. “Adam!” Tommy whimpered, the heat in his body spreading all over him as Adam pressed in more. “Fuck” Tommy whispered feeling Adam’s every inch sliding deeper inside him. Adam leaned forward after becoming fully seated, placing kisses on Tommy’s neck as he pulled out a little and pressed back in, making Tommy whimper for more. Adam ran his hands along Tommy’s arms taking his hand and pinning them beside Tommy even with his shoulders. Adam had started to grind a little faster making Tommy’s moans and whimpers more frequent.

Tommy finally did what he had wanted him to, look into his eyes during sex, there was a magic to it whenever they did. Adam felt Tommy’s legs wrap around him as he began to assault Tommy’s neck with kisses as his speed increased with the churning feeling in his balls. He was about to warn Tommy when he felt Tommy's walls clamp down on him, sending Adam over the edge, exploding inside his fiance. The two still lay for several minutes lost in kisses and whispers of ‘I love you’ to each other before Adam finally pulled out and the two nodded off.

Tommy winced at the pain in his stomach, they were somehow familiar yet not exactly. He lay on the couch with the heating pad on his stomach hoping to ease it some of it. Tommy tried to think about when he had felt pains like this one could be weak and the next extremely sharp, his mind froze at something.

_”I could have one that I can barely feel the next could feel like I've been stabbed."_

Tommy had said that to Dr. Klein when he found out. . . he was pregnant with Carly. Forgetting about his pain, for now, Tommy got up searching for the phone calling Dr. Klein’s office setting up an appointment for twenty minutes from now.

Adam had beaten Tommy home by about 15 minutes, Adam sitting on the couch going over some new plays for the soccer team he had been working on when Tommy walked in. “Hey I saw your note on the counter, everything ok?” he asked Tommy nodded as he walked over and sat down, leaving Adam to ask at his sweethearts' odd behavior “What did you find out? You’re smiling so it has to be good news.” Tommy again nodded as he finally said. “I’m pregnant.” Adam couldn’t help but smile as he pulled Tommy into for a kiss. "How far?" Adam asked pulling him close “Six weeks, I’ll be due around the same time as the wedding.” Tommy said Adam resting a hand on the still flat stomach. “We can just move the date back, besides I don’t think the minister would want to deliver a baby in the middle of the ceremony,” Adam said Tommy laugh at the mental image in his head. Adam kissed Tommy’s temple and said: “I’m going to be a dad!”

Tommy lit Carly’s candle the third time this year, and he really didn’t want to do it again until the wedding. It was Christmas again, everyone was here except Billy who had gotten sick and sought help from a valuable source through Zordon. “How are the wedding plans going boys?” Tanya asked Tommy taking a drink of water quickly swallowing it said: “Good, we have to move the date back a couple of weeks but outside of that everything is great.” Kat looked at the former red ranger curiously “Why are you having to move it back?” she asked quickly noticing the smiles on both Tommy and Adam’s faces when Adam beat Tommy to their announcement “Tommy’s pregnant.” Tanya gave a squeal as she hugged Tommy and asked: “How far are you?” Tommy chuckled “Eight weeks exactly.”

“Hey it’s getting a very deserving father I will say that much!” Jason chimed when Tommy nodded, saying “Yeah, just like Carly was going to have.” Tommy picked up the photo album and flipped through it. He found the picture of he, Adam, and Carly, he and Adam trying to hide their sadness by looking down at Carly instead of faking being happy for the camera. “Do you have a copy of this picture?” Tommy asked Rocky nodded “I had doubles made, there in my car if you want them.” Tommy nodded as Rocky exited the room and Adam asked: “What are you wanting to do with the extra picture?” Tommy smiled “The memorial like we have here, I was thinking of getting some frames to put on the table at the reception of this one of us and then one with the new baby.” Adam nodded with a smile “It sounds beautiful baby, I love it.”


	12. Everything

In the process of work, planning a wedding, planning for a new baby, and their most recent adventure of moving into their own home, Tommy’s pregnancy had gone by rather quickly. The soon to be parents found themselves stretched out on the couch together after a day of unpacking had stopped early that afternoon when Tommy started to not feel well.

Adam felt Tommy shift positions again, he looked up and asked: “Are you ok?” Tommy nodded as he said a little pained “Yeah, I just can’t get comfortable for some reason.” Thinking of the nearing moment Adam sat up asking “You don’t think it could be labor do you?” Tommy shook his head answering “I don’t know, I just don’t feel right.” Adam got up from the couch as he said: “I’m going to get the bag just in case.” Tommy nodded shifting again to lay on his side, Adam sat the old backpack on the floor by the couch and took his place back beside Tommy when he curled into himself hissing lightly.“Baby? What’s wrong?” Adam said Tommy only responding “Start watching the clock, I think I had a contraction” Adam nodded reaching around for Tommy’s hand when Adam’s grazed Tommy’s stomach hard as a rock.

The contractions were now sitting at 8 minutes apart and were getting closer, Tommy got up walking -or in his case waddling - to the bathroom. He was about to walk back when he felt something running down the back of his leg, without even guessing he walked into their room grabbing a change of clothes and walked back to the living room. “Adam, we should go,” Tommy said surprisingly more calmed than he would have expected. Adam turned over looking at Tommy, noticing the change of clothes Adam’s mind quickly made connections that his fiance was in active labor. Adam got up starting to pick up the bag when Tommy sat down in the chair next to the couch, breathing heavily and pressed against the side of his stomach. “It hurts, it really really hurts,” Tommy said a moan from stronger pain following, Adam, knelt down next to Tommy taking his hand and said. “I know, let me know when its over and we’ll go alright?” Tommy nodded standing soon after with Adam’s help. With the backpack over his shoulder, his keys in hand the two left.

It didn’t seem like they had been there four hours but the clock had told them otherwise. Tommy had started off at three centimeters, the same he was when he had his check up a week ago. By now he was sitting at nine and was one contraction short of asking for something to speed them up or to be put out of his misery. “I’m not sure how much more of this I can take,” Tommy said breathing through another contraction, the way the nurse had shown him after Tommy got settled in. Adam just shook his head saying “If I could take it away Tommy you know I would.” Tommy gave a smirk, Adam took Tommy’s hand and gently placed a kiss on it, his free hand sweeping back strands of long dark hair that had fallen in Tommy’s face.

Adam leaned in kissing Tommy’s temple when his grip tightened on Adam’s hand. “Breathe Tommy, just breathe,” Adam said at the light whine as the grip grew tighter, a small cry escalated. not taking it anymore, Adam paged for the nurse. “I’m getting help,” Adam said Tommy nodded when Adam watch his fiance gear up for another contraction hitting the call button again, a familiar face walked through the door. “Billy? When did you start working here?” Adam asked, Tommy, rolling over onto his back to see his old friend. “I’ll explain later, what's going on?” Tommy cried out asking in an unintentionally sharp tone, “Please tell me I can start getting this kid out!”

Billy moved Tommy’s bed into a propped up position and grabbed a pair of gloves, by now Tommy’s contraction was over and he felt bad and said: “I didn’t mean it just really really hurts.” Billy chuckled positioning one of Tommy’s legs as he said “It's completely normal, don’t even worry about it. Now try to relax as much as possible while I check your progress ok?” Tommy nodded as Adam took his hand. Tommy felt a bit embarrassed by where Billy was looking and feeling but he just kept reminding himself that Billy was just doing his job. Billy looked up and pulled off the gloves as he said: “I’m going to get Dr. Khan you are ready.” Billy walked out leaving the two alone.

“Thank you captain obvious,” Tommy said under his breath whining as another contraction started. Adam caressing the hand that held his own, Tommy lurch forward tightening his grip on Adam’s hand and the other hand squeezed the railing for dear life as Adam tried to ask what happened. Dr. Khan walked back in with Billy the two quickly set up for delivery when Tommy said “It’s coming now, oh God!” another contraction was starting when Billy hurried over handing Adam a pair of scrubs to throw on over his clothes. “Alright, Tommy let’s get this show on the road.” Dr. Khan said giving Tommy his next set of instructions. “On your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can alright?” Tommy nodded waiting for his next contraction.

It had been nearly an hour, and to Tommy not much had changed. To him, the pain was worse and increasing by the second. “That’s it Tommy great job!” Dr. Khan said watching the soon to be mother take another breath giving another push before Billy could make it to the number 10. “What are you doing?” Tommy asked Billy placing a breathing mask being placed on his face. “Your breathing is a little erratic so just take deep breaths, Tommy.” Dr. Khan said noting the monitor he said: “Here we go and get ready for a push.” Tommy nodded as he gave a hard squeeze to Adam and Billy’s hands. A cry escaped him as the doctor ordered him to push again then quickly followed “Relax and breathe, your body has to get the head out on its own alright?” Dr. Khan said. Tommy nodded trying not to cry at the pain of his muscles stretching beyond their usual limit, breathing deeper to try and avoid pushing.

Adam ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair dampen from labor, “It’s almost over sweetheart, we finally get to meet our baby. Just hang on through the last few ok?”Adam said Tommy nodded groaning when Dr. Khan looked up “Alright Tommy, this the last one go easy this time.” Tommy nodded as the next contraction came and Tommy gave a push, with no movement Tommy gave another and Dr. Khan realized what was happening. “Tommy, wait a minute, the shoulders are caught, I’m going to try and turn the baby but I’m going to warn you this might not be very comfortable.” Tommy nodded as Dr. Khan reached around his baby carefully turning its small body. Tommy wanted to scream but Adam’s gentle scratches with his fingertips over Tommy’s hand made it feel a little more tolerable.

“Alright, Mr. Oliver last one.” Dr. Khan said Tommy didn’t wait for a contraction and gave what he prayed would be the last push only to have Dr. Khan ask for one more. Tommy quickly obeyed letting go of a scream that was quickly overpowered by the little baby in Dr. Khan’s hands. “Congratulations boys, It’s a Girl!” Tommy let go of a light laugh as Dr. Khan lay Tommy’s new daughter on his chest. “Hi, Beautiful.” Adam managed to say without crying, Adam turns to Tommy and meet him for a kiss. Tommy tried to find words to say to the new miracle in his arms when all he could say was “You made it, you actually made it.” Adam chuckled kissing his fiance’s temple when Dr. Khan as him if he wants to cut the newborn’s cord. Adam nodded and separated his new daughter from Tommy, he looked up at Adam and said: “You know we never did figure out a name for either boy or girl.”

Adam nodded taking a good look at the little girl settling down some from her ordeal of entering the world. “Madeline, I had asked you about it and Rose as Carly’s middle name.” Tommy said, he looked up at Adam who only smiled and kissed Tommy’s forehead when he said “Madeline Isabella Park.” Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled “It’s perfect.” Tommy said meeting Adam for another kiss.

That same kiss would be shared two weeks later at Tommy and Adam’s wedding surrounded by fellow Rangers new and old. With the introduction of the new couple and the two of them allowed to go, Kat walked over from her post behind Tommy as a bridesmaid of sorts cradling little Maddie who had slept through the whole thing. Tommy smiled taking her, to carrying her in one arm, the same way he had carried her down the aisle as his personal escort. Back inside, Tommy and Adam were making a quick change of clothes before heading off to the reception. Adam slipped his arms around Tommy smiling and kissed his cheek saying “You and Maddie looked so stunning.” Tommy chuckled as he met Adam for a kiss and said: “You know none of this would have happened if it weren’t for Carly.” Adam nodded rubbing Tommy’s back as he reached out and petted Maddie he added: “I lost her but I gained so much more in return.” Tommy bent down kissing Maddie’s head and turn to Adam kissing him and said: “I would have never made it without the two of you.” 

 


End file.
